Loba Insistente
by ezvolk
Summary: Natsuki una cantante de cumbias conoce a Shizuru la estrella del colegio Fuuka, flechazo instantaneo pero...podra Shizuru entender aunque sea un 2% de todo lo que Natsuki dice? podra una chica mala rehabilitada conquistar a la presidenta del consejo?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola ^^ como habia prometido he vuelto con una nueva historia muajaja (risa maligna xD) antes tengo que aclarar k esta historia no es veridica, pero si la personalidad de Natsuki tiene su inspiracion en alguien a quien conozco, su historia es diferente claro xD _

_Para k puedan entender bien la historia, seria bueno k supieran lo k significa la palabra "Flayte" o "Flaite" k es lo mismo xD:_

_Se dice que un flayte es una persona como marginal, que su unico oficio es asaltar, se visten asi como hip hoperos, y bueno pasan su vida asi, asaltando, son fanaticos del football...pero tambien hay flaytes k no asaltan, k son buena gente, son pocos, pero hay y de ellos estoy escribiendo ahora, de gente de esfuerzo, k se deciden por el camino mas dificil, en ves de asaltar, trabajan...pero eso no les quita que compartan la misma jerga que los flaytes brigidos xD (osea esos que son capaces hasta de matar) etc.  
_

_Si mi definicion no les ayudo mucho pueden buscar en google o en wikipedia k sale mas extenso =) _

_Espero k les guste, de verdad k la he pasado re bien escribiendo este capitulo me dio mucha risa xD, me gusta escribir historias totalmente diferentes xD esta probablemente sea lo mas original k he escrito xD_

_Espero sus comentarios, cuidence y nos vemos pronto =)_

* * *

**LOBA INSISTENTE**

**1.- CUICA**

-Apurate Reito, que ya tenemos 2 horas de atraso, mi padre va a matarnos – buscando las llaves de su auto

-hai hai Shizuru-san, sabes perfectamente que tu padre es el hombre mas calmado y suave de la tierra, al igual que tu madre…- sonriendo

-mmm aun asi, es el cumpleaños de mi hermana, es decir finalmente Arika cumple sus 15 años, yo, como su hermana mayor debería estar presente, es mas debía estar desde mucho antes…

-de acuerdo, nos vamos ya?

-si – cerrando la puerta

Shizuru era una de las alumnas mas famosas del colegio privado Fuuka, probablemente la mas amada por ambos sexos y solo Kanzaki Reito, su mejor amigo, le hacia el peso…claro cuando ella se enfermaba y no podía asistir a clases.

La castaña tenía un hermoso vestido rojo, con zapatos del mismo color, y como adornos llevaba un collar de diamantes y un reloj de oro pequeño, mientras que Reito vestia sobriamente con unos pantalones negros y una camisa

Caminó con gracia hacia su auto un convertible rojo y le dio las llaves a Reito, se subió al asiento copiloto con dirección al salón Garderobe, el salón de eventos mas elegante de todo Fuuka, conocido por sus increíbles y largas escaleras, aunque había un acceso para autos y era mas fácil llegar por allí…Shizuru odiaba las escaleras.

Tardaron media hora en llegar y apenas Shizuru puso un pie en Garderobe ya tenia un mal presentimiento…la música…no era la adecuada, según ella…fue donde el conserje a preguntar la situación…

-disculpe no se supone que este salon habia sido arrendado solo para la familia Fujino?

-asi es señorita

-pero Ud escucha esta musica? – tratando de mantener la calma

-si…

-y sabe de donde proviene semejante ordinaries?

-proviene de la fiesta de su hermana señorita Fujino

-Ara…habla en serio?...

-deja Shizuru-san, mejor entremos y veamos que pasa…

-tienes razon – ignorando al conserje

Entraron a la fiesta y el salon de baile estaba repleto de gente disfrutando, bailando y tomando, entre esos pudo divisar a su amiga Haruka que por la forma en que bailaba, medio sensual medio ebria, no estaba en sus cabales, entonces la castaña decidio ir a buscar a sus padres…no se demoró mucho, solo fue a las terrazas y ahí estaban...dale y dale bailando

-Papá!! Como has sido capaz!! Te das cuenta el numerito que estas haciendo? Como se te ocurre permitir ese tipo de musica en la fiesta de mi hermana!!

-hija mia – sonriendo – que bueno que llegaste

-estoy hablando en serio papá! Sabes cuanta gente ahí aquí?, estas arruinando mi reputación! Yo!! Shizuru Fujino la mejor estudiante del prestigioso colegio privado

Fuuka…asistiendo a la fiesta de mi hermana donde hay un grupo en vivo de…CUMBIA!!!

-pero hija – sonriendo – esto es lo que me ha pedido tu hermana, tu sabes como es ella de alegre…

-pero es una niña!! No toma buenas decisiones

-te equivocas hija

-mamá porfavor no la defiendas

-tu hermana ya tiene 15, tan niña no es, no seas aguafiestas y tomate un ron fufufu

-no puedo creerlo… - volviendo a la fiesta

Reito la esperaba en la puerta para entrar al salon, en su mente el moreno pensaba que la musica no estaba mal, estaba aburrido de los formalismos, de ser "un Kanzaki" realmente queria pasarla bien, total tenia 18 estaba recien viviendo la vida…ademas las chicas que tocaban eran bellisimas…quizas…Shizuru no lo habia notado…

-Hey Shizuru-san ya no frunzas tanto el ceño que te van a salir arrugas – sonriendo

-Ara, tienes razon – tocandose la frente – pero es que, escuchas la musica? No puedo creerlo, yo deberia irme inmediatamente, pero soy su hermana, minimo tengo que encontrarla y felicitarla por su cumpleaños…

-ni siquiera le has dado una oportunidad a este tipo de musica, no quieres intentarlo?

-de que hablas! Es lo mas bajo!

-pero es divertido, debes reconocer que las fiestas en nuestro nivel social son muy aburridas, creo que Arika lo notó y por eso pidio que contrataran a estas chicas…

-si tienes…Que? – sonriendo

-son chicas, no lo habias notado?

-no – sonriendo – es que solo escuche la musica

-entonces porque no volteas que les estas dando la espalda…

La castaña se volteo y pudo ver que en el escenario se encontraba un grupo de chicas tocando las tan odiadas cumbias…y allí estaba ella, Shizuru quedo prendada de su hermoso rostro, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, su forma de moverse al ritmo de la música…la observo con una sonrisa seductora por varios minutos hasta que la morena que cantaba le tomo atención, estuvieron intercambiando sonrisas por todo el tiempo que duro una cancion…

-bueno ésta va pa la castañita que me esta sapeando (mirando) hace rato, pa' ti mijta rica – tirandole un beso – estas mas buena que el pan con mayonesa

A Shizuru se le bajo toda la emoción al escuchar semejante…ordinariez…

-como puede expresarse asi… - mirando a Reito

-es del bajo Fuuka, alla todos hablan asi de flayte – sonriendo – pero le salio chistosa, la comparación fue original…veamos que te dedico…

La morena comenzó a contar hasta 3 y empezó la cumbia, la chica movía las caderas ágilmente y darse la vuelta completa moviendo el trasero sensualmente

_-Cuando me acaricias_

_Me provocar calor en la piel_

_Quisiera ser tu bombom_

_Cariño_

_Eso me gusta_

_Cuando tu cuerpo mi cuerpo busca_

_Y se que a ti te gustaría_

_Como me miras_

_Me provocas_

_Y suavemente le daría_

_Hacia abajo y hacia arriba_

_Rico y suave_

_Como me gusta_

_Rico y suave_

_Como me gusta_

_Rico y suave_

_Rico y suavecito _

_Asi como me gusta a mi…_

Shizuru le puso atención a toda la letra...no podia contra su naturaleza, no le agrado en lo absoluto, pero decidió ya no darle mucha importancia a lo que dijera la cancion, sin duda de algo habia servido semejante union de ordinarieces…la chica era del ambiente y esa información no la iba a desaprovechar…tomó una de las rosas que planeaba regalarle a su hermana y caminó pausadamente esquivando a cuanta fans se encontró a su paso y con su sonrisa a su favor, llegó lo mas cerca del escenario que pudo, entonces le extendió la rosa a la morena que delicadamente se agachó para recogerla…era tiempo del descanso, asi se los hizo saber a las demas chicas…

-gracias mi amor, no se deberia haber molestado

-Ara, es lo minimo que puedo hacer por haberme dedicado una cancion tan…tan…

Shizuru habia sido descubierta, su rostro demostraba que la canción en realidad…con honestidad…con la mano en el corazón…no le había gustado en lo absoluto, la morena rió y decidio bajar del escenario de un solo salto…

-ya oiga, no es necesario que me ande cuentiando (contando mentiras) si yo soy terrible e escurria' (soy inteligente) yo caxo al toque lo que me esta diciendo (yo entiendo rapidamente lo que me esta diciendo)

-ahh? Ehm, no escucho bien fufu…-tocandose la cabeza

La música estaba fuerte, pero la morena hablaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchada, Shizuru no entendió absolutamente nada….

-jaja! Seguro no me entendio nada, no importa yo me entiendo – sonriendo

Shizuru quedó totalmente hipnotizada por semejante sonrisa, en ese momento no le importaba el hecho de no entenderla, no le importaban sus modismos ordinarios…solo queria seguir teniendo su rostro frente a ella. Suavemente tomó su mano y la dirigio al baño, la morena reia pero se dejo llevar…Shizuru cerró el lugar con llave no sin antes revisar rapidamente que ningun otro baño estuviese ocupado, tuvo suerte, era para los funcionarios, entonces metio a la chica a uno de los baños, no habia nada mas que decir, la castaña tomó a la chica y comenzo a besarla, la morena sonreia pero no perdio su tiempo y rápidamente ya tenia a Shizuru desnuda encima de ella…

30 minutos despues…

-Reito! Como estas – abrazandolo – gracias por venir!!

-de nada Arika-chan

-te gusto la banda?

-si esta super, en realidad te felicito por haber traido a esas chicas, sabes que las fiestas de nuestro nivel social soy muy aburridas, hacia falta algo asi y no lo digo yo, sino que es solo que mires a la gente a tu alrededor todos estan muy felices bailando…

-asi es, solo que la chica que canta se la trago la tierra, la guitarrista me habló, me pregunto que si la habia visto, tu la has visto?

-ehm…no, no la he visto…

-y a mi hermana, la has visto?

Reito tosio levemente, habia visto toda la situación, desde la entrega de la rosa hasta la parte en que Shizuru arrastraba a la cantante del grupo de cumbia a un lugar desconocido pero apartado de la fiesta…Arika al no escuchar respuesta dejo salir una risa malvada, conocia a su hermana como la palma de su mano…necesitaba verla, eran muy unidas a pesar de la diferencias de personalidades, queria abrazarla y que le dijera feliz cumpleaños, por otro lado queria molestarla, solo le tomó un par de segundos, se puso en el lugar de ella y corrio como pudo hacia el baño…

Arika tenia las llaves de todo el salón, camino rapido, la musica de su fiesta ya no se escuchaba desde ese lugar, caminaba por un pasillo oscuro que daba hacia la bodega y al lado estaba el baño de funcionarios…por cada paso que la acercaba al lugar su sonrisa iba creciendo y los gemidos de su hermana se escuchaban con mas fuerza, por un momento pensó en abrir la puerta de par en par y sacarle una foto con su celular, pero seria una crueldad, ademas habia notado algo muy interesante, según su base de datos nunca habia escuchado a su hermana gemir con tanta fuerza, de hecho ella era del tipo "amor en silencio" habia visto salir a un desfile de chicas de su habitación, una diferente cada dia, pero los gemidos nunca correspondian a la voz de Shizuru…y escucharla ahora…decidio darse la vuelta y volver a su fiesta, aviso a la guitarrista que Natsuki, la voz del grupo volveria en unos 15 minutos mas…

-Ahhh…ahhh…-tiritando – increible

-je…tu tambien eres muy buena…

La morena se acercó para besarla apasionadamente cuando de repente sintio unos golpes fuertes a la puerta que sobresalto a ambas…

-se que estas ahí Natsuki!! Abre la wea de puerta!! _(abre la porquería de puerta)_ queri' que nos vamo' a Canada por no cumplir el tocóntra con los jaibones_?!! (Quieres que nos vayamos a la cárcel por no cumplir el contrato con los señores de alta sociedad?)_

Natsuki apenas escucho la amenaza comenzó a vestirse, Shizuru hizo lo mismo, estaba algo asustada, la voz que estaba detrás de la puerta se notaba agitada, violenta y con semejante forma de expresarse debia ser del grupo de cumbia…analizó la situación brevemente, una flayte enojada = violencia = asalto = heridas cortopunzantes…comenzó a temblar, hasta que sintió el abrazo de la morena, le dio un breve beso y salio del baño para abrirle la puerta a su amiga…ella todavía no estaba vestida del todo, no pudo evitar enojarse_…"seguro se acuesta con alguna en sus presentaciones que es tan rapida para vestirse"_…se acomodo el vestido y le dio la autorización para quitar el pestillo a la puerta…

-aer qui pa! Mai_ (haber que pasa Mai)_ Me dejaste a la mina terrible e loca! _(dejaste a la chica muy asustada) _si ya nos ibamo' a virarnos ya _(si ya nos estábamos retirando)_

-claro, crei que soy mermelá yo? _(crees que soy tonta?) _Virate al toque sino queri que te de un combo loh'sico nomas _(ándate rápido si no quieres que te de un puñetazo en la boca)_

-yaaa pa que te vai en la mala, chanta la moto _(para que te molestas, cortala)_ – a Shizuru – venga princesa

-ehh si

Natsuki le extendio la mano y Shizuru la tomó, Mai sonrió, se acercó al oído de su amiga

-pegate la peiná, teni la media chasca, estabai puro dándole a la cuica… _(peinate, tienes el cabello desordenado, estabas teniendo sexo con la chica de clase alta)_ – sonriendo

Natsuki no dijo nada, pero no podia sacar de su rostro la sonrisa triunfante, Mai le dio la pasada mientras Shizuru la miraba tratando de analizar o entender alguna de las palabras que habia dicho pero sin éxito alguno…

-tiene que comprarse un diccionario flayte para que entienda…

-Ara, creo que lo haré – sonriendo

-no le haga caso princesa, yo se que uste' caxa al toque todo lo que yo le parlo_…(yo se que Ud. entiende todo lo que yo le hablo)_

-Ara, ehm…fufufu, ehm…creo que – susurrando – deberíamos presentarnos antes de que te vayas

Natsuki se sorprendio, se le caia la cara de vergüenza…era cierto…como tan…flayte!

-ahh lo siento, xuxa _(maldición),_ ehm, me llamo Kuga Natsuki, Natsuki noma pa' usted

-Ok Natsuki noma! – imitandola - asi esta bien?

Natsuki la quedo mirando…no pudo evitar reir…

-no no, osea que me llame por mi nombre, Natsuki, asi esta bien

-ahh Ara, fufu, que tonta – dandose con la palma en la frente

-no diga eso, mi princesa ud es mas inteligente que todo los wnes_( weones = amigos, gente)_ que estan aca

-we…we?

-weones - sonriendo

-NATSUKI!!!

Gritó Mai, no queria seguir siendo testigo de cómo su amiga destruía su cita con la chica…

-ya ya me voy, y UD como se llama princesa…

-me llamo Fujino Shizuru, un gusto – susurrando – un placer tambien fufu

-ahh hasta el nombre lo tiene bonito, mijita…EHH!!!

Mai ya no pudo mas, la tomo del gancho y comenzo a arrastrar a su amiga

-Ud es la hermana de la cumpleañera?

-Ara, asi es, te veo mas ratito si?

-claro – sonriendo – osea – mirando a Mai – si mi jefa me deja

-lo voy a evaluarlo' _(lo evaluaré)_

-si no me dejai, aquí mi princesa…

-tu princesa que…aer! _(haber)_ que me va a decir tu princesa

Natsuki la miro seriamente, pero al segundo sonrió, se acerco a Shizuru y le dijo algo al oído, la castaña estaba algo confundida, dudaba en decirlo o no…

-dígalo, confíe en mi – guiñándole un ojo

-fufufu bueno, ehm…Mai-san…ejem- imitando a Natsuki – te queri ganar una sonrisa en la guata?! _(Quieres que te apuñale el abdomen?)_ Te vai a tirarte! _(Estas en problemas ) _Que ando con una…ehm? Natsuki, que seguia?

-ehm – susurrando en su oido

-ahh fufufu, gracias linda – a Mai - ahh!! siii!!! Que ando con una filomena asi que ya sabi ya!! _(que porto un arma cortopunzante así que ya estas advertida)_

Mai la miraba con una sonrisa, mientras Shizuru hacia un gran esfuerzo por verse lo mas marginal posible, su ceño fruncido no ayudaba, Natsuki no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que besarla, Mai solto una risilla, no podia burlarse de la hermana de la cumpleañera…aunque le parecio un gesto tierno…

-bueno bueno, despues de haber sido amenazada mejor terminamos rapido para que se vean…

-Ara, gracias Mai-san – sonriendo

-de nada, me cayo bien…

-Shizuru, dime Shizuru

-bien, Shizuru, me caes bien, te salio asi bien marginal jaja falta un poco, pero con Natsuki al lado es imposible que no puedas aprender…

-Oi!

-bueno ya despidete que nos vamos a tocar otra ves, ay los vidrios Shizuru (ahí nos vemos Shizuru)

-Ara – sonriendo – adios!

-hasta mas rato amor de mi vida – tirándole un beso

-Ara, fufufu adios linda

Shizuru estaba feliz, esa chica tenia algo que le encantaba, pero todavía no podia descifrar bien que era; si su honestidad, su espontaneidad o su…forma de hablar…

-mmm, asi que te llamas Natsuki, tan divina…y tan flayte…

Shizuru colocó una de sus manos en sus ojos para no ver como la chica con la que habia tenido alrededor de una hora de sexo rapido pero de buena calidad, se movia sensualmente mientras seguia cantando sus cumbias…

-que van a decir mis conocidos…pero…es divina – sonriendo – me gusta demasiado como para dejarla ir…es divina como podemos entendernos tan bien sin saber que diablos esta diciendome…

Dicho esto, decidio ir por algun trago y esperar que su dulce tortura terminara…tenían mucho que hablar…

Continuara...

* * *

No se preocupen siempre estará la traduccion entre parentesis () xD

nos vemos ^^


	2. Hielo e verano

_Hola buenos dias/tardes/noches ^^ me he demorado exageradamente con esta historia, pero es k se me acaban mis vacaciones T.T, en fin, me costaba seguir, pero finalmente termine el capitulo xD, ahora iba a ser mas largo pero mejor dejo esa parte para el tercer capitulo xD me dio mucha risa (como siempre xD) tiene algunos garabatitos chilenos ^^ k son muy chistosos cuando los dices (mi mamá nunca dice garabatos pero cuando se enoja se le sale alguno y me dan unos ataques de risas, es k los dice con sentimiento, le salen del alma xD)_

_Espero k les guste y muchas gracias por los reviews ^^ espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios =)_

_nos vemos ^^ o como dice Mai, Ay los vidrioss_

* * *

**II Hielo e' verano**

Natsuki estaba contenta, la gente podía percibirlo, la forma en como se movía, su sonrisa brillaba aun mas que todas las lentejuelas que tenian sus amigas, despues de alrededor de 40 minutos tocando finalmente pararon la conga…

-bueno amigos, nos tenemos que ir, no sin antes presentar a todas las integrantes de Las Himes, en la bateria tenemos a Minagi Mikoto alias la wena pal diente _(buena para comer),_ en la trompeta esta nuestra nueva adquisición Yuuki Nao!...tan buena pa la corneta _(buena para el…órgano masculino xD…)_ – susurrando – bueno bueno! – Sonriendo – en el teclado esta Kikukawa Yukino, en la primera guitarra esta la manager Tokiha Mai! Alias la cambowarrior!! _(prostituta, mujer facil)_

Mai sonreía pero por dentro le sacaba filo a su cuchillo

-y yo soy Kuga Natsuki, la vocalista

-alias la rompe-catres _(joven buena para el sexo, tanto que hasta rompe las camas)_

-soy terrible e flayte!

-shaaaa! (sonido flayte de: aahh!! o saaa!!)

Iban a seguir peleando pero Mai disimuladamente le hizo señas a Natsuki para que viera un sector del lugar. La barwoman estaba acariciando una mejilla a Shizuru

-bueno eso seria todo, nos vemos en otra fiesta, adios!

La gente gritaba, querian seguir con el grupo, pero estaba programado la llegada de un Dj con musica mas _"decente"._ Natsuki comenzó a desconectar todos los instrumentos, esporádicamente miraba hacia donde estaba _"su princesa",_ no podia evitarlo, le hervia la sangre al verla tan contenta con otra chica, la observaba pensativa hasta que Mai la sacó de su trance.

-Hey Natsuki, ya no pierdas mas el tiempo con esta mina, ya, te la tiraste, estuvo rico pero ya no te pongas asi que tu cara me dice que pasa algo más

-imposible oh! – Enojada – si no me voy a enamorar – mirando el suelo – le mando una rosita a la casa y me meten presiosa _(presa)_ altiro solo por ser entera e choriza _(intimidante)_

-ja…quieres que vamo' a la farmacia e' turno? _(botilleria)_

-estaria bueno, quiero puro fermentar _(quedar totalmente inconciente de tanto tomar)_

-espera! Nisiquiera la vas a confrontar, osea, yo no le veo futuro a esto, pero aun asi deberias decirselo

-si…

-ya, yo te cubro tu dale nomas

-jaja ya

Natsuki bajó del escenario, definitivamente no tenia los dones de Fujino porque no podia fingir una sonrisa. Se acerco hasta la barra con rostro desafiante, Shizuru ni se percataba que tenía el cuerpo de la chica detrás de ella…

-oe dame una chelita _(cerveza)_

Shizuru se sorprendió, la chica de la barra estaba molesta pero poco le importo, se volteó para ver mas de cerca a Natsuki, la cual tenia sus ojos clavados en la barwoman

-disculpa no estoy autorizada a dar bebidas a los empleados…y mucho menos a…

-ya entendi - bajando la cabeza – queri que te un filetazo machucá'? _(quieres que te haga una herida con un objeto cortopunzante tonta?)_ – metiendo su mano en su bolsillo

Shizuru se puso nerviosa, Natsuki la ignoraba entonces miró a la chica que no tenia intenciones de darle la cerveza…

-porfavor dale la cerveza a Natsuki

-pero Shizuru-sama…

-te autorizo yo, ahora porfavor dale lo que te pida, quedo claro?

-si – sacando una cerveza del refrigerador – toma

-Graciela _(gracias)_

-flayte – susurrando

-a mucha honra - sonriendo

Natsuki se encontró con los ojos de Shizuru que brillaban más que nunca. Todo su enojo parecía ser una completa estupidez…

-Natsuki!! – abrazandola

-princesa – sonriendo

La morena se separo de ella para besarla tiernamente, mientras la chica la observaba con odio, se retiro del lugar.

La musica sonaba fuerte, asi que Shizuru le hizo una seña a Natsuki para que salieran del recinto…

-te extrañe – haciendo un puchero

-yo tambien, pero ya estoy aca, bueno, la voy a dejar – tomando su mano

-Ara?

-m? que se quiere quedar aca?

-bueno, un rato

-por mi encantada pero Arika-chan me dijo que mañana tienen clase asi que no me gustaria que mi princesa anduviera con ojeras por andar con una torrante _(pobre, marginal)_ como yo jaja

A Shizuru no le cayó bien la broma de Natsuki, era la primera vez que sentia que las diferencias sociales no importaban y no queria recordarlas, pero la pequeña flayte parecia recalcarle la diferencia constantemente…

-torrante, flayte, flaytonga, cambowarrior, que mas vas a decir para hacerme entender de que esto es como un cuento de hadas del cual despertare mañana…-soltandose

-se enojó? Me va a tajearme? _(me va a hacer un corte?)_

-ara? no entendi pero no importa, no lo hare, Natsuki – mirandola – yo…yo quiero volver a verte…

-yo igual quiero verla pero no soy tonta, mire…esto no va a funcionar, ud y yo no podemos estar juntas – sonriendo – ja! Pa' la sociedad la única relación que deberíamos tener Ud y yo es de victima-asaltante jajaja!!

Shizuru sonrió, tomó la mano de Natsuki y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto…

-Natsuki, tu estudias?

-estudiaba, pero ya lo deje

-porque?

-porque igual así – moviendo las manos como hiphopero - cuando yo era chica así, era re amiga de lo ajeno me entiende?

-Ara?

-osea era buena pa flaytear _(robar)_

-Ara – sonriendo – flaytear, mmm – tomando su menton -…asaltar?

-si! – besandola – que inteligente mi princesa – sonriendo

-haré todo por Natsuki – sonriendo

-bueno, como decia, era re buena pa' flaytear, sobretodo lanzazos si a mi hasta me tenian un apodo

-Ara si? y cual era?

-la hielo e verano jaja – abrazandola

-Ara – sonriendo – hielo de verano y porque?

-sha porque cuando hacia un lanzazo _(robo sorpresa, cuando el ladron se lanza y de un golpe te quita las cosas)_ y me venian persiguiendo los pacos _(policias)_ siempre me safaba, me escurria y nunca me pillaban – sonriendo – si hasta nos ponian guanacos _(carros lanza agua)_ y yo esquivaba los chorros jaja

-guanacos?...mmm

Shizuru nuevamente volvia a su pose pensativa sin soltar la mano de Natsuki, no se dieron cuenta y ya estaban frente al auto de la castaña

-bueno mi princesa, la dejo aca – sonriendo

La castaña palideció, por un momento sintió como si alguien le arrebatara algo especial, se abrazo a ella mientras le repetía una y otra ves un monosílabo que la morena estaba acostumbrada a recibir…

-No! no porfavor no

-princesa…-abrazandola

-no me dejes Natsuki porfavor, no te voy a dejar ir hasta que me des tu dirección y tu número – aferrandose con fuerza – no quiero perderte, quiero que salgamos mañana

Natsuki se soltó del abrazo suavemente, aquellos ojos verdes resplandecían como nunca antes, Shizuru la observaba con miedo, no ese miedo que se tiene hacia los ladrones, sino un miedo a lo incierto, miedo a perderla para siempre…

-es la primera ves…que una mina de su estatus me dice que quiere volverme a ver incluso a la luz del día, sabe lo que eso significa?

-no entiendo

-yo…mire, no piense mal de mi, yo no me ando tirando a mujeres en todas las fiestas, pero Ud. es tan linda no se la encontré especial y el detalle que me dio aquí lo tengo – señalando su chaqueta – mis amigas me advierten siempre que no tengo que meterme con minas cuicas porque nunca se fijan en lo que trae una dentro, yo soy asi, yo no ando robando pero estamos todos encasillados, pa' la sociedad soy una delincuente más, por como me visto por mucho que yo me haya rehabilitao' si nos ven en la calle a plena luz del día nos van a webear _(molestar)_ harto, si es que no me llevan detenida jajaja!

-no me importa lo que digan los demás, sabes?, yo igual antes era así, era exactamente la descripción que tu haces…era así hasta hace un par de horas…desde el momento en que te vi me gustaste y quiero conocerte, quiero conocer tu mundo y que tu conozcas el mío, quiero que ambas saquemos los prejuicios que tenemos de ambas clases sociales, vas a perder la oportunidad de conocerme solo porque tengo dinero Natsuki?

La morena bajó la cabeza

-no es eso, no quiero que sufra…seguro su familia le va a echar la foca _(increpar violentamente)_

-ara? no, no creo, lo que sea que hayas dicho no va a pasar porque ellos no son malas personas, eso si, mi abuela es el problema, pero podremos evitarla por un tiempo

-mmm

-no quieres que nos veamos?

-si po!

-bueno fufufu, te paso a dejar entonces?

-no princesa, es muy peligroso

-buu – haciendo un puchero – yo quiero ir a dejar a Natsuki para que no se desvíe a ningún lado

-es que le prometi a mi jefa que ibamos a chupar _(tomar)_

-chupar? – subiendo una ceja – que van a chupar? – cruzandose de brazos

-jaja, tomar, vamos a tomar cerveza –abrazándola – y las princesas como Ud. se tienen que ir a la casita a dormir mientras las flaytes vamos a un bar por ahí

-mmm no me convence nada – escondiendo su cara en el cuerpo de Natsuki

-jaja no se me ande escondiendo oiga!, ya le dije ya, no se preocupe que no me va a pasar na' (nada)

-me lo prometes?

-si – besándola

Permanecieron así por un largo rato hasta que Natsuki sintió los gritos de su amiga…

-te estoy llamando hace rato saco e weas! _(imbecil, tonta)_ toma tu cagá _(porquería)_ de mochila - entregándosela

-que paaa _(pasa)_ hermanita!? – sonriendo

-soy entera e flayte_(marginal, ordinaria…)_ – sonriendo – hola Shizuru

Shizuru la miró seriamente…

-que paa Mai! Fufufu

-eh…

Mai estaba en shock, Natsuki se apretaba el abdomen de la risa. Por más que tratara Shizuru nunca podría ser marginal…por ahora.

-jaja de apoco te va saliendo Shizuru – sonriendo

-gracias Mai-san

-no te preocupes que estando conmigo en una semana ya va a entender casi todo, verdad mi princesa?

-si – abrazándola posesivamente

Mai pareció extrañada pero no lo demostró, confiaba en la morena, son años de amistad y si Natsuki había decidido retener a la chica habría una buena razón detrás…

-ya princesa me voy – soltandose

-bueno, pero porfavor déjenme ir a dejarlas

-que dices jefa? Su aventon?

-bueno – sonriendo – no es malo su aventon –

-perfecto! Fufufu, porfavor, subanse

Shizuru abrio la puerta a Mai, Natsuki de un salto se subio al asiento copiloto

-Natsuki! Tan flayte que eres! Se puede romper el asiento!

-ya se me fue oh! – a Shizuru – perdón princesa, nunca mas me subo asi

-no te preocupes – sonriendo – mientras no lo rompas esta bien

La castaña manejo por 25 minutos, estaba a 2 calles de su destino, un bar del centro de la ciudad, con fama de ser el centro de flaytes, Natsuki la detuvo.

-Ara, que pasa?

-déjenos acá nomas princesa

-pero si queda a 2 cuadras no? vamos Natsuki no queda nada – sonriendo

-no es eso, es solo que es mejor que nos deje acá, no quiero que la empiecen a molestar

-como molestar?

-Shizuru, se refiere a que los tipos de allá, andan medios ebrios y ademas de flaytes, seguro empezaran a gritarte y si les respondes la cosa se pondrá fea, una ves rodearon el auto de un chico y casi se lo pitearon _(mataron)_

-y uds van a ir a un lugar asi?!!

-no se preocupe princesa, que nosotras somos respetadas alli, no nos va a pasar nada

-y como se van a devolver?

-quedamos con unas amigas alla, una de ellas tiene una camioneta asi que nos vamos todas atrás

Shizuru frunció el ceño, a pesar de lo poco que se conocían, la castaña no se fiaba de nada…

-amigas nada mas – sonriendo – amigas de infancia verdad Mai?

-claro, no hay nada que temer si es para pasar un rato agradable

-bueno…nos vemos mañana entonces, anotaste el numero en mi libreta verdad?

-si mi princesa, esta en la ultima pagina, a las 1 estoy afuera de su colegio

-bueno, adios Mai-san

-adios Shizuru-san

-adios Natsuki

Natsuki no le respondió, tomo suavemente su rostro y la besó

-hasta mañana mi princesa

-hasta mañana

Ambas se bajaron del ostentoso auto de Shizuru, esperaron que la castaña acelerara para caminar con destino al bar…

-no la dejaste - caminando

-ella es buena Mai, nos estamos conociendo - caminando

-ten cuidado nomas, no quiero que te traten como un objeto más…

-si se, eso no pasara, ella me quiere bien, osea me dijo que quiere conocerme, tu crees que alguien que va a jugar con alguien como nosotros le pediria una cita a plena luz del dia?, si hasta me pidió que la fuera a buscar al colegio y sabes de que colegio estoy hablando

-lo se – sonriendo

Llegaron al bar, sus amigas las esperaban. Las cervezas corrían pero Natsuki seguía con su primer vaso, estaba ida, pero con una enorme sonrisa en su hermoso rostro…la vería mañana…Shizuru…así se llamaba la princesa de su corazón…

-despierta hija de la gran warrior!!!! _(Hija de la perra más perra)_ – golpeando bruscamente la cabeza de Natsuki

-que pasa maraka _(puta)_ y la…-sonriendo

Y asi comenzó otra pelea mas entre Mai y Natsuki, mientras Mikoto trataba de salvar a Mai y Yukino con Midori reían de buena gana.

Continuará...


	3. Nuestro tiempo

_Hola ^^ espero que esten bien ^^, bueno antes que nada perdon por el atraso tan excesivo pero nunca crei k el 2do año iba a ser tan dificil, llevo 2 examenes reprobados por lo tanto el tiempo se me ha ido en estudiar el cuadruple T.T me daba penita cada ves k prendia el computador y no podia abrir la carpeta "Word" por estar estudiando esos diagramas, leyendo libros, documentandome, etc...T.T  
_

_Espero k les guste este capitulo :D **dedicado a mi comadre k esta en el cielo y para todas las personas k me dejan su marca en los reviews, **muchas gracias me suben el animo :D por uds hice este capitulo mega largo (creanme, siento k estuvo muy largo xD)  
_

_Avisitos:_

_JNZ será igual o mas largo (de tanto escuchar a mi profe decir: documentense! k se me pego y estoy documentandome acerca de los Yakuzas)_

_estos dias echenle una miradita a Liquidacion, sobretodo las que guardan un cariñito especial por MaiNat, fui descubierta :O, para que el final fuera la reina del barrio arranque una hoja de MaiNat y me la comi xD._

_Bueno, eso era todo cuidecence mucho_

_Les quiere:_

**Ezvolk :D  
**

* * *

**III Nuestro Tiempo**

.

.**  
**

Eran las 3:30 cuando todas volvieron a casa. No solo eran un grupo musical, más bien eran como hermanas pues todas vivían en la misma casa y las encargadas de delegar órdenes eran Natsuki y Midori.

Llegaron haciendo el suficiente ruido como para despertar a cualquiera, aun asi, Nao no dio signos de estar despierta. Estaba dormida en el sofá con la televisión prendida. Natsuki se acerco a ella lo suficiente como para escuchar su respiración, la observó detenidamente, entonces deslizó sus brazos por abajo del cuerpo dormido de la pelirroja y en un movimiento lento la cargo hasta su habitación.

-vaya Nao, tanto achicar (comer) estas subiendo de peso

La dejo suavemente en su cama, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la frente, que secretamente la despertó, pero la morena es demasiado despistada como para notarlo…

-se despertó?

-Nancy (no) duerme como un pendejo chico – sonriendo

Mai ya tenia su pijama puesto, acostada en su cama hojeaba un cuaderno mientras Natsuki se colocaba su pijama.

-que bueno, ahh Natsuki! Pon el despertador – dejando el cuaderno en su velador

-a que hora?

-a las 6

-shaaa!! – sonriendo – porque tan temprano?

-porque crees! Recuerda que Nao y Yukino tienen clases

-verda' po, teni razon, estoy puro webeando (estoy hablando tonteras) jaja, listo ya puse mi despertador – acostandose – oye Mai

-dime?

-tu crees que Shizuru y yo…

-quien sabe – interrumpiendo - tendras que ponerle empeño para que no se te vaya, pero sabes que de cualquier lado te van a reventar, no creo que a sus amigas les agrade la idea ni tampoco a nuestra gente, tu sabes como son…

-lo se…bueno, ya no quiero pensar en eso, buenas noches Mai! – tapandose

-buenas noches

-Shizuru!!!!

-Arika-chan que pasa – sonriendo

Su hermana menor la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa. Siempre habia sido asi; bromista y muy perceptiva

-Shizuru!!! Cuéntamelo todo!!

-antes que nada – sacando un paquete debajo de su cama – tu regalo, feliz cumpleaños hermanita – sonriendo

-QUE ES!!!?

-no soy yo quien debe abrir su regalo

Shizuru le regaló una calida sonrisa, Arika no sabía por donde abrir su regalo, simplemente opto por romper el papel con los dientes lo que provoco un pequeño gesto reprobador en Shizuru pero al ver la felicidad reflejada en el rostro de su hermana se limito a compartir dicho momento de alegría…

-LA DISCOGRAFIA DE GLORIA TREVI!!! OMG!! SHIZURU I LOVE YOU!!!!!

-ara ara! – Sonriendo – me tienes que prestar los últimos cds, que estoy recién iniciándome con Gloria Trevi, soy virgen en ese aspecto – guiñando un ojo

-SAAAAA- empujando la cabeza de Shizuru hacia el lado

-Ara? Quien te enseño a hacer esas cosas tan flaytes!

-Natsuki! – sonriendo maliciosamente

-Ara – sonrojada – Na…Nat…Natsuki dices? – sudando

-siiii – mirándola

-fu...ehm...bueno! – Juntando sus manos - te gustó el regalo?

-mmm!!!!

-que pasa?

-eso me pregunto yo!, Shizuru!!! – abrazandola – te gusta Natsuki-san verdad? - sonriendo

-de que estas hablando? – mirando hacia otro lado – Natsuki-san y yo somos muy buenas ami…

-las escuche haciéndolo en el baño de funcionarios – interrumpiendola

Shizuru comenzó a sudar, mientras sonreía nerviosamente

-no le dig…

-no le diré ni a mamá ni a papá – interrumpiéndola - pero debes prometerme algo Shizuru

-que cosa?

-no juegues con Natsuki-san, ella es una buena chica a reivindicado a la gente de la pobla

-pobla?

-de la población, tu sabes, el bajo Fuuka

-mmm – colocando su mano en su mentón en posición reflexiva

-pasa algo?

-nada – sonriendo – solo pensaba, en como la pasara Natsuki allá, si será feliz o no, si esta conforme con su vida, ella me dijo que no estudia…

-si, lo dejo hace unos años…

-Arika-chan?

-dime?

-porque sabes tantas cosas de Natsuki?

Shizuru la observaba inquisitivamente, frente a su mirada calculadora, Arika no reaccionaba

-Arika-chan?

-ahh si jaja, fue un lapsus, la conozco porque para presentarse en mi fiesta tuvieron que audicionar y ahí le pregunte que si no le afectaba que al dia siguiente tuvieramos clases y me dijo que no habia problema porque ella no asistia, no pregunte más porque se me hizo muy invasiva de mi parte

-Ara, estoy sorprendida, es un cambio positivo en ti Arinko-chan – tocando su cabeza

-Shizuru! – sonriendo

-bueno, es hora de dormir – aplaudiendo – buenas noches

-buenas y muy buenas – guiñandole un ojo

A Natsuki le costó dormir, nunca se habia sentido asi, no queria perder a _"su princesa"_ pero por otro lado pensaba que no tenia nada para ofrecerle, _"las princesas viven en castillos y esta casa no será suficiente"_ se decia constantemente. Despues de mucho pensar concilió el sueño, solo durmió un par de horas ya que el despertador reclamo la atención de las compañeras de cuarto

-ahh! – estirandose – Tokiha Mai! Despertó – parandose

-Mai – tallando sus ojos

-Natsuki! Me asustaste! Porque estas despierta?

-voy a dejar a las chicas al colegio – sonriendo

Si, de algo sirvió tanto pensar, se habia olvidado que sus amigas – casi hermanas, asistian al colegio Fuuka, claro, gracias a la beca.

-desde cuando tan solicita? – Mai caminaba hacia el baño, Natsuki la seguia adormilada

-ya tu sabe! – Bostezando – my princess, va a ese colegio igual así que pensé en caerle (llegar) de sorpresa antes de que entrara a la clase

-no te puedes aguantar hasta las 1? – sonriendo

-no puedo – sonriendo

-a todo esto yo creo que el rumor ya se corrió, asi que si la vas a traer aquí piensalo dos veces

-oi! No me voy a esconder ni tampoco las esconderé a Ustedes! Mi princesa es una buena chica, ella me entiende y me apoya, y a mi no me da vergüenza vivir aquí y a ella tampoco le doy vergüenza

-hai hai, no subas a tu princesa tan alto que se te puede caer y vas a sufrir Natsuki

-ya estai hablando puras pescás (cabezas de pescado = tonteras)

Mai se volteó para quedar frente a Natsuki

-simplemente y hablo en serio, solo espero que resulte

-graci…

-y – interrumpiendo – que el dia que tengas que conocer a sus padres sea muy lejano – sonriendo - realmente Natsuki, si quieres que sus padres te acepten tienes que hablar un poco menos flayte jajaja

-Mou! Si no soy tan flayte!! – cruzando sus brazos

-claro claro! Ve a despertar a las chicas mejor

-espera! Deja primero tirarme al ácido (ducharme)

-no no! a mi me toca primero, ya! yo me tiro al ácido mientras tu despiertas a las chicas

-bien, voy al toque (de inmediato)

Natsuki no caminó mucho, solo dio un par de pasos y suavemente abrió la puerta, Nao, que había despertado minutos antes, decidió hacerse la dormida mientras Natsuki entrababa a la habitación.

-oigan chicas, muevan la raja (el trasero) las voy a llevar al colegio!

-mmm…Onee-chan – Yukino se tallaba los ojos con suavidad, gesto que enterneció a la morena

-Yuki-chan, las ire a dejar hoy te parece bien?

-Natsuki Onee-chan, hai me levanto ahora mismo – sonriendo

-buena chica

Natsuki acariciaba su cabeza mientras observaba como Nao seguia durmiendo

-creo que me va a tomar algo de tiempo despertar a esta floja – señalando a Nao

-ayer se acostó tarde…

-tu también!

-si pero yo puedo despertar sin problemas, ademas no tomo…

-buen punto! – sonriendo – bien! Levántate y tirate al ácido despues de Mai ok?

-ok – sonriendo – ire a ayudar con el desayuno

-bien

Natsuki la observó nuevamente, a pesar de ser solo 3 años mayor, la morena trataba de que no le dijeran Onee chan, pero era imposible a las chicas les encantaba tratarla asi y la pelirroja que yacia en la cama fingiendo estar en el 5to sueño era la que más lo disfrutaba.

Se acercó sigilosamente y posicionó sus labios en la frente de Nao, luego dirigió sus labios a su oreja, respiró el aroma de sus cabellos para luego escoger con pinzas las palabras que utilizaría para despertar a la pequeña durmiente. Cerró los ojos y…

-DESPIERTA PO!!!

-AHHH!!! – gritando – Natsuki onee chan! – haciendo un puchero

-pa` que me decí onee chan si te llevo por 3 años!!, ya levantate que te voy a llevar al colegio

-pero si ahí no aceptan flaytes –sonriendo

Natsuki abrio sus ojos con sorpresa pero al segundo reaccionó, Nao la observaba con malicia

-que chistosita despertaste hoy! Pero no importa, probablemente no acepten flaytes pero mi princesa es capaz de hacerme entrar si quisiera

El rostro de Nao se descolocó sin que pudiera ocultarlo, era como si de la nada la lanzaran al vacio, poco a poco comenzaba a sentir que Natsuki se iba alejando de ella quizas para siempre, el miedo comenzó a tensar sus músculos…la estaba perdiendo.

-de que hablas Natsuki…

-Uhh! Ahora me dices Natsuki! Que paso? Jaja

-nada jaja…asi que quedaste con la cuica de ayer verdad?

Por más que trataba no podía ocultar su incomodidad, _"¿tenia que ser ella?"_ pensaba, el solo recordar su rostro sonriente le daban ganas de quitar esa sonrisa a punta de puñetazos.

-creí que solo era algo de besos y si te he visto no me acuerdo

-imposible! – Sonriendo – nos estamos conociendo de hecho nos pegamos una conversada y ahora me doy cuenta que me gusta caleta (mucho) incluso…je!

-incluso que…

Natsuki no pudo evitar el dejar escapar una sonrisa tonta, Nao se aprovechaba de la oscuridad para ocultar las lágrimas que estaban prontas a escapar de sus ojos…

-ayer lo hicimos – sonrojada

-Qu…que?

-que lo hicimos po!! – Susurrando - Tuvimos relaciones – Sonriendo - fue increíble, nunca antes me había sentido así, fue todo tan rápido pero a la ves tan bakan (genial) se que es demasiado pronto pero yo caxo (creo) que cuando salgan de clases le voy a pedir al toque que sea mi novia

-QUE!! PERO TAN RAPIDO!!

-no grití!! No vei que las otras estan durmiendo!

-pero Natsuki!!

-que pasa…

-no…no puedes hacer eso…

Nao se abrazó a su cuerpo, rompió en llanto estaba devastada y desvalida, Natsuki la abrazó fuerte mas no podía ocultar su desconcierto. Suavemente fue desligándose del abrazo hasta poder confrontar su rostro en la penumbra.

-que pasa?

-ella no es una buena chica, nunca tiene tiempo para nada como es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, ademas!! Es mujeriega! Le gusta tener distintos tipos de chicas a su lado y tambien es discriminadora y…

-y que nunca ha salido con una chica sin dinero como yo verdad?

-…

-ella ya me hizo un breve resumen de lo que ella es, bueno de lo que ella era, me aclaro que "era" porque apenas me conoció dijo que iba a cambiar…

-la gente no cambia de un dia para otro Natsuki!!

-yo se, pero yo tengo harta fe de que podria funcionar, si hasta me pidio asi que la fuera a ver a la hora de salida, que Tal? – sonriendo – vamos! Tenme algo de fe! Que acaso no crees que yo podria gustarle a una cuica tan rica como ella? O no que esta rica? asi su carita, sus ojitos rojitos como rubí, como rosita recien cortada jaja y sus manitas, ahh! son tan suaves!! Como se nota que no le ha trabajado un dia a nadie jajaja!!

-Natsuki…Onee chan

Escondió su cabeza en el regazo de la morena y comenzó a llorar despacio, Natsuki empezó a dudar, nuevamente la abrazó con fuerza pero esta ves fue Nao quien cortó el abrazo para ver sus ojos

-Nao…que pasa?

-nada…

-mmm…

-vas a estar siempre con nosotras verdad?

-jaja claro! Porque no habria de estarlo…

-vamos a estar juntas por siempre?

-bueno algun dia te vas a casar y yo creo que el dia que legalicen la mariajuana me permitiran casarme aquí y…

-Natsuki!!! Tu lo prometiste!! Te casarias conmigo recuerdas?

-Nao estaba terrible e' curá! (ebria) estaba más doblá que chino agradecido! Jajaja! Las cosas que hablas, ya! anda a arreglar tus cosas y después te tirai al acido (bañas)

Nao salió corriendo con dirección al baño mientras la morena trataba de entender que había pasado hace unos segundos, realmente no le importaba mucho, suspiro antes de darle un mensaje a su cerebro de que solo habia sido un ataque de celos de hermana, tenia que ser asi, estuvo varios minutos analizando la situación pero en un impulso marcó el número de la persona que le quitó el sueño, necesitaba escuchar su voz, su risa, sus matices extraidos de Kyoto, necesitaba escuchar esa melodiosa voz que hace unas horas atrás habia gemido en su oido.

-alo, Natsuki?

-yeah my princess!

-Natsuki, buenos dias – sonriendo – amaneciste bien?

-osea, igual ya se me paso lo cocía (embriaguez) pero ando terrible Wendy (well = bien) asi que estaba pensado asi…si uste quiere…osea, no se…jaja!! Ehm…como lo explico

-quiero verte…

-ah?

-Natsuki…quiero verte

El corazón de Natsuki latía con fuerzas, sus mejillas rojas delataban su estado de nerviosismo y exaltación, no importaba nada, por mucho que sonara cruel, las lágrimas de su hermana no le importaban ni tampoco el que dirá la gente solo quería verla una ves más y verse reflejada en esos ojos rubíes que le transmitían la calma y el amor que nunca antes había sentido. Colocó una de sus manos en su corazón como si de esa forma pudiera doblegar a aquel músculo que comenzaba a cobrar vida propia.

-yo también princesa, quiero verla, puedo ir a verla un ratito antes de que entre a clases?

-de verdad?!!

-si po, demaikel (de mas) jaja

-ohh genial! Claro, mira, espérame en el jardín de atrás de la rectoría

-ehm, como llego?

-bueno solo tienes que darle la vuelta al colegio porque rectoría queda atrás, sabes como llegar al colegio verdad?

-sip…

Mai que había hecho un esfuerzo descomunal duchándose rápidamente la observaba con una vena sobresalida en su frente, solo esperaba el momento adecuado para intervenir.

-se que solo han sido horas pero…te extraño mucho, nunca me había sentido así…me extrañas Natsuki?

-mucho, caleta! (demasiado) pero ya nos vamos a ver como a las 7:40 le caigo por alla…

-quiero verte…

-yo tambi..

La chica de cabello anaranjado no aguanto más…

-oe Natsuki!!!! desconchetumarisate!!! (deja de ser imbecil!!) y ven!, anda a ayudar a las niñas…

-ehm – tapando el celular - ya voy mierda! – a Shizuru – perdón princesa, nos estamos viendo asi terrible e' pronto

-bueno, te voy a esperar por rectoria si? por ahí cerca hay un lugar muy tranquilo así nadie va a molestarnos mientras conversamos

-conversar, parlar, tirar la talla (bromear), lo que Uste quiera…

-fufufu, bueno, lo que tu digas y hagas por mi esta bien, nos vemos en un ratito más

-un besito princesa, vaya con cuidao

-adios, un besito también bye…

-chauchera (chao, adios) – a Mai – que te pasa!! ¿No vei que estoy ocupa'!!? - sonrojada

-no llevan ni un día saliendo y ya andai marcando tarjeta, ch! soy terrible e' macabea (dominada)

-ya raspa nomas! (vete) me voy a tirar al acido…

-ocupa el otro baño…

-bueno…

Mai la miraba correr y por todo el lapso de tiempo que estuvo en la casa lo que más identificó fue los constantes suspiros, las risas tontas sin razon aparente, los sonrojos de la nada, podria jurar que era la primera ves que la veia tan nerviosa y tan ansiosa.

-nos vamos!! Mas rato vengo Mai – sonriendo

-buena suerte…usa condón

-CALLATE!!! ARGH!!! Ya cabras (chicas) vamos!! – volteandose

-por lo menos te lavas las manitos jajaja

Natsuki solo levanto el dedo del medio como respuesta. Nao se sentó a su lado, Yukino iba atrás leyendo sus apuntes. Realmente le molestaba verla asi de feliz, la pelirroja comenzaba a desesperarse.

-¿que cresta es tan chistoso?

-ya Nao!! No se que te dio conmigo hoy! No puedo hacer nada, que te hice?!!

-…

-ya po responde!! Porque te molesta tanto que me guste Shizuru?

Ese fue un golpe bajo, la pelirroja la odiaba, su presencia fue suficiente como para rechazar una fiesta con todo incluido e irse a casa lo antes posible. No entendia, no le cabía en la cabeza como de la noche a la mañana la presidenta del consejo estudiantil se habia transformado en la potencial novia del gran amor de su vida, ahora ya no solo invadia su vida escolar sino tambien su vida sentimental.

El camino fue largo, Nao decidió ya no hablar más y dejar que la morena se explayara a gusto, cosa que no pasó porque la pelirroja termino por eliminar todo vestigio de buen animo, su ceño fruncido aparecio y no tenia intenciones de desaparecer.

-Natsuki onee chan nos vemos – abrazandola

-nos vemos Yukino, bueno, voy a llegar más tarde

-vas a almorzar con Fujino-san? – soltandola

-uhm..Fujino…Fujino…ahh! – sonriendo – te refieres a Shizuru-san verdad?

-sip – sonriendo

-si, me quedare con ella asi que no se a que horas llegue

-bien! Te guardaremos comida

-genial, solo no se coman la mayo, cuidate – acariciando su cabeza

-hai! Natsuki onee chan si tengo 14 tan chica no soy

-ta bueno! Jaja ya raspa (vete) que se te hace tarde

-hai! Adios..

Yukino se iba corriendo pero Nao seguia a su lado sin mover un músculo, de lejos diviso como la castaña tambien habia entrado por la parte trasera del colegio y caminaba a pasos agigantados hacia ellas, no queria irse, no sin antes darle un regalito a la castaña.

Sin pensarlo demasiado se abrazó al cuerpo de la morena que ignoraba que a sus espaldas estaba su princesa. Aquel abrazo detuvo el andar de Shizuru, necesitaba ver la escena completa

-se te pasó el enojo? – abrazandola con fuerza

-más o menos – sonriendo – te quiero Natsuki onee chan

-y vai a seguir – sonriendo

-tu me tratas como si fuera tu hermana pequeña, porque no habria de darte el lugar que mereces – acariciando su mejilla

-Nao…

-ara, Yuuki-san buenos dias…

Shizuru le regalo una de sus tantas sonrisas hipocritas, la pelirroja respondio de la misma forma sin dejar de abrazar a Natsuki, por su parte la morena estaba algo nerviosa, bien sabia que no podía soltar a Nao enérgicamente porque la pelirroja lo malinterpretaría y no quería tener problemas a futuro.

-bueno Natsuki…nos vemos a la tarde..

-ehh…si Nao-chan…

Y sin previo aviso la besó cerca de sus labios, cosa que molesto un poco a la eterna belleza de Kyoto, Nao le dedicó una última mirada y se retiró a paso rápido, solo se detuvo al encontrar un árbol cercano y decidió voltear para espiarlas.

Le dolió…le dolió ver que ni siquiera ese pequeño beso tuvo mayor efecto, de nada servía tallarse los ojos si sabia perfectamente que lo que estaba viendo era parte de la realidad y le gustara o no seria algo continuo, de un solo tirón Natsuki atrajo a la castaña que dócilmente se dejó dominar, se besaban apasionadamente para luego tomar sus manos y caminar con destino desconocido.

-te ves linda asi, pero no tienes frio?

Natsuki solo vestía con una polera blanca algo ajustada, un gorro rojo ladeado y unos jeans negros.

-estando con uste el frío se pasa – tiritando

-fufufu Natsuki! Estas tiritando, mmm – mirando el cielo – ya se!

-que pasa

-porque no vamos a la cafeteria?

-no aquí nomas princesa, no quiero causarle problemas – entrelazando sus manos

-si no me causas problemas, solo alegrias – besandola

-ja, pero no se preocupe si yo ya me voy, solo queria estar un momento con uste…

-ya te vas? – abrazandola

-solo queria verla un ratito chiquitito pa' empezar bien el dia

-no te puedes quedar un poquito más?

-si quiere la acompaño hasta la entrada – sonriendo

-me encantaria…

Se abrazó con más fuerza, quería inspirar el aroma de Natsuki en su totalidad, como explicarle que quería pasar todo el tiempo con ella, como hacerle entender que no quería estar lejos de ella, parecía que no era necesario porque la morena tampoco se atrevía a soltarla.

Caminaron cogidas de la mano hasta llegar a unos metros de la entrada, con el paso de los minutos los murmullos de las chicas que pasaban por allí comenzaron a escucharse como leves zumbidos, cuando unieron nuevamente sus labios ya se hacían notorios los gestos de sorpresa y frases exclamatorias que solo sirvieron para poner de sobre aviso a la chica de barrio.

-mejor me voy, ya nos vemos a las 1 – besándola

-no Natsuki espera! – Tomando su brazo – tengo una idea, tienes algo que hacer a las mmm – mirando su reloj – a las 10?

-nada si me despierto y quedo desocupada – sonriendo

-entonces porque no vienes a buscarme a esa hora y salimos?

-bueno pero uste no tiene clases?

-soy la presidenta, digamos que tengo varias clases avanzadas – sonriendo

-jaja bueno entonces le caigo como a las 10 aqui mismo?

-si, en la entrada – sonriendo

-ehm…bueno…-mirando alrededor – que le vaya bonito – besando su mejilla

-…

La vocalista de "Las Himes" se disponía a soltar la mano de Shizuru pero un cálido beso por parte de la princesa de Kyoto se lo impidió. Los alumnos seguían llegando y observando la situación. Shizuru anhelaba sus besos, solo podía mirarla como quien mira a su amante antes de la partida inminente, Natsuki lentamente dejó que una sonrisa se posara en sus labios, la dueña de su corazón nuevamente se acercó a sus labios hasta que se juntaron sin importarles la gente, fue un beso lento, pausado y lleno de sentimientos que aun no eran confesados. Shizuru se aferro a su cuerpo, Natsuki olía su perfume…"_porque tiene ser así, porque tendremos que pasar por futuros problemas"_, la morena abandonó esos pensamientos para dedicarse a profundizar nuevamente otro beso.

Desde lejos sentían unos gritos que provenían de Suzushiro Haruka, la mejor amiga de Shizuru, se separaron sin querer hacerlo. Shizuru la miraba divertida, Natsuki la observaba con amor, le regalo un último beso y un último abrazo para esfumarse corriendo.

-a las 10 princesa!!!

-si! adiós mi Natsuki!!

La morena le tiró un beso que Shizuru atrapó con energía, Haruka estaba detrás de ella esperando una explicación.

-Ara? Haruka-san – sonriendo – ¿porque te haces la sorprendida?, asustaste a mi Natsuki – volteandose

-que significa esto Shizuru!!

-esto significa que me gusta muchísimo y que creo que me estoy enamor…

-que estas diciendo Shizuru!!! Eso es imposible!! No te puedes meter con alguien tan marginal como ella! Que van a decir nuestras amistades y nuestros padr…

-ni se te ocurra decirle a mis padres, se lo dices y no te hablo nunca más

Shizuru la miraba desafiante, los fans de la princesa de Kyoto seguían pasando pero a estas alturas poco le importaba solo queria regularizar su situación. El viento movia los cabellos de Suzushiro Haruka que mantenia una ceja más arriba que la otra, cerró sus ojos y asintió.

-de acuerdo, no diré nada, sabes que nunca lo haría sin tu autorización, pero Shizuru ¿realmente estas segura? Tu mundo y el de ella son demasiado diferentes, seria como la versión pirata de romeo y Julieta, como la dama y la vagabundo, Esmeralda y José Armando antes de que Esmeralda recuperara la vista y José Armando quedara ciego

-fufufu! Me agrada la idea – sonriendo – Haruka-san?

-que?

-acompáñame al mall? Es urgente…

-Shizuru, no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho verdad? – una vena comenzaba a bailar en la frente de Haruka

-te escuche pero a fin de cuentas la decisión es mía y yo quiero estar con Natsuki la mayor parte del tiempo, por favor Haruka acompáñame? Solo tú puedes ayudarme

El viento seguia implacable, Haruka comenzaba a analizar la situación y como buena aprendiz dejo escapar una sonrisa burlona ante la imponente presidenta.

-¿me estas pidiendo que me fugue de clases?

-solo esta ves, no conozco a nadie que sepa tanto de ropa deportiva como tú, eres la única que sabe como vestir de forma elegante con ropa deportiva…

-ahora me adulas jaja

-Haruka-san

Shizuru juntó sus palmas e inclinó su cabeza. Haruka estaba sorprendida, sus ojos desorbitados expresaban el sentimiento de sorpresa por el que estaba atravesando.

-por favor Haruka, eres la única persona en quien yo confío, tú eres buena escogiendo ropa deportiva, por favor ayúdame a escoger algo para Natsuki

-va en serio ah?

Haruka tomó el hombro de Shizuru en señal para que cambiara de postura, la castaña lo hizo suavemente regalándole una sonrisa.

-me gusta mucho y yo se que se debe estar helando por ahí

-de acuerdo – sonriendo – vamos a mi tienda del mall

-gracias – inclinándose otra ves

-ya ya! tampoco tan sufrida

-fufufu eres mala Haruka-san! – sonriendo

-solo te hago sufrir un 2% en comparación al 95% que me haces sufrir diariamente

Se miraron para reír animadas, subieron al Jeep de la rubia mientras ésta le entregaba a su amiga las llaves de la tienda "Suzushiro" en el mall, "Suzushiro" era la cadena de tiendas de ropa deportiva más famosa en todo Japón, bien sabia Shizuru que vestir una prenda comprada de las tiendas de Haruka era símbolo de status y quería regalarle algo de calidad a la chica que se robó su corazón de forma tan fugaz.

-aargh! – Frotando sus manos - Me falta un palo en la raja (trasero) y estoy lista pa' ser una paleta (helado)

Natsuki exclamaba constantemente mientras avanzaba unos pasos en la fila para comprar pan, todos reían por los comentarios creativos de "la loba" como era apodada cariñosamente por los vecinos de la población Hime, de ahí viene el nombre de la banda.

-tranquila Loba queda poquito – sonriendo

Nina se abrazó a su cadera, levantó suavemente la polera de Natsuki para poner sus heladas manos en el trabajado torso de la morena.

-AHHH!!! Desgracia'!! estai má hela' que candado de porton! - alejandose

-jaja, no te preocupes yo te caliento

Solo era un par de centímetros más pequeña que Natsuki pero tenia mucha fuerza, en un movimiento rápido se apodero de las caderas de la morena pero fiel a su apodo carcelario Natsuki se escabulló como hielo en pleno verano.

-calma que este cuerpo muy pronto tendrá dueña – sonriendo sensualmente

-ja! No me digas que le diste el si a Shiho-chan, es una de las pocas que no ha probado tus labios

-nancy! (no) – avanzando – mi princesa le da mil patadas a Shiho-chan

-no te creo – abrazándola

-ya corta el chiste! – Soltándose – ya no estoy disponible

-desde cuando!

-desde ayer en la noche, me estoy guardando como ostra asi que saca las manitos

-te desconozco loba, tu no eras asi, osea siempre has sido poco delicada para tratar a la gente pero a impedirme abrazarte …que te hicieron? Te cambiaron, no eres la misma loba

-soy la misma oh! Te apuesto que cuando la conozcan la van a molestar

-porque habriamos de hacer eso?

-porque las conozco – cruzándose de brazos

-quien sabe, todo dependerá de su equipo de futbol favorito, tu sabes que aca no entra ninguna serpiente

-si se! Yo misma corro a las serpientes a puros piedrazos!! Porque soy del lobo Fuuka campeón!!

-asi se habla!!!

-yocreoqueesdekyoto – susurrando

-ahh?

-osea…ehm…por el acento…jaja – tomando su cabeza – yo creo que ella es una serpiente

-QUE!!!

-que creo que a ella le gusta deportes Kyoto porque ella viene de alla

-no puedo creerlo!!! Te vai a meter con una serpiente!!

-pero la puedo cambiar de equipo!!

-cuando veamos los partidos…- mirando al cielo – que hemos hecho mal, nos golearon la semana pasada y ahora mandan a una chica para enamorar a la voz de la barra popular?

-definitivamente va a tener que cambiar de equipo…

-…

-…

Pasó el tiempo, compraron y se quedaron conversando otro rato más hasta que llegaron a la casa emblema de "Fuuka Unida" el equipo de Natsuki, Nina y de toda la población. Se detuvieron, no había nada más que decir, ambas se miraban como esperando una señal, solo les quedo mirar la muralla que juntas habían pintado, un lobo gigante con la inscripción "Fuuka Power Lobo Campeón"

Las horas para Shizuru pasaron rápido, eran las 9:50 y su esbelta figura estaba apoyada en las rejas de su colegio con el regalo envuelto en un sobrio papel, Haruka ya habia entrado a la clase siguiente no sin antes desearle suerte a pesar de que no estaba del todo de acuerdo. No espero mucho, Natsuki llegó corriendo a sus brazos, vestía exactamente igual solo que su sonrisa era aun mayor, no perdieron tiempo, un pequeño beso pero lleno de amor fue suficiente como saludo, ya entrelazando sus manos caminaban rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

-me extraño?

-muchisimo y tu a mi?

-caleta…- besandola – mucho, demasiado, extremadamente jaja

-linda - sonrojada

La besó denuevo aprovechándose de la exclusividad del lugar pues el colegio Fuuka se encontraba a varias cuadras alejado del centro, el sector no era muy transitado lo que les dio el toque romantico y pacifico.

-te traje un regalo, toma – entregandole el regalo

-no, pero no se hubiera molestao

-acéptalo porfavor di mi mejor esfuerzo escogiendo el mejor – sonriendo

-bueno, pero no se esfuerce tanto por mi, mi mejor regalo es estar con uste – besandola - bueno! Veamos que me trajo – abriendolo – wow!

Natsuki estaba maravillada con su regalo, una sudadera violeta de una marca muy exclusiva, se la colocó inmediatamente, su rostro solo era comparable al de un niño al recibir su regalo esperado en navidad. Shizuru la miraba con una sonrisa genuina, Natsuki añadio otro beso más a la nueva colección que guardaba la princesa de Kyoto en su corazón

-esta terrible bkn!! – sonriendo – gracias, no se hubiera molestao de verdad

-fufufu que bueno que te gustó, le pedi a una amiga mia que me acompañara porque ella sabe mucho de ropa deportiva asi que ella escogio el modelo y yo el color – sonriendo – ¿te gusta el violeta?

-me encanta, si uste lo escogio a mi me encanta – tomando sus manos – muchas gracias, pero no se si aceptarlo

-ara?

-es que no se po, de verdad yo prefiero mil veces estar con uste que tener este regalo y no verla por una semana

-Natsuki, solo es un regalo de ninguna forma pienses que esta chaquetita va a reemplazar nuestro tiempo juntas…

-¿nuestro…tiempo?

-si, nuestro tiempo…- sonriendo – quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo, quiero que ahora no solo exista mi tiempo como presidenta, hermana, hija, estudiante, quiero tambien tener un tiempo que sea nuestro, quiero estar contigo mucho tiempo…

Shizuru se contenía, bien sabia que no podía confesar tan rápido sus sentimientos si recién estaba conociendo a la chica pero es que su corazón ya no le pertenecía desde ayer, Natsuki se lo había llevado y no tenia intenciones de devolvérselo.

-yo igual quiero pasar mucho tiempo con uste, que estemos siempre juntas, quiero ver novelas con uste, salir a tazar (mirar) ropa con uste, ir a comer comida chatarra, ver el partido con u…princesa!!

-que pasa?

-¿de que equipo es? – persignándose – _porfavor que sea de Fuuka Unida_ – pensando

-Ara, ehm…eso es importante?

-mas o menos jaja, no se preocupe solo digame nomas…

-pues, como yo naci en Kyoto...deportes Kyoto fighting!

Shizuru empuño su mano y luego de alzarla la dejo suavemente en la mejilla de Natsuki jugando a que le daba un puñetazo

-ohh no! – bajando la cabeza

-dije algo malo?

-yo soy del equipo contrario uf – suspirando – pero es imposible, no la puedo odiar porque…

-porque?

-porque todo el mundo comete errores – mirando al cielo – señor perdonala, no sabe lo que escoge…

-Ara?! Natsuki ikezu – haciendo un puchero – Natsuki es mala conmigo

-que? Na' que ver! Pero tiene que saber que esta loba – tocando su corazón - pertenece al Fuuka Unida el lobo campeón digan lo que digan yo siempre los apoyare con ellos la vida sin ellos la muerte!

-…

-paso algo princess?

-vaya, no pense que eras tan fans…

-es una pasión, un sentimiento eterno que siempre estará en mi coraz…

-me queda claro – interrumpiendo – no te preocupes Natsuki, no soy tan fans del futbol, de hecho siempre digo que soy de deportes Kyoto porque naci en Kyoto, con gusto me cambio a tu equipo si de esa forma evitamos problemas - sonriendo

-de verdad? Seria genial – sonriendo – _que bakan fue terrible facil convencerla_ – pensando

-entonces soy del lobo de fuuka fighting – empuñando su mano y alzándola

-asi se habla, le vamo a volar la raja a las serpientes del Kyo…

-tampoco tan agresiva Natsuki – mirándola

-jaja…si, osea perdon – tomando su mano – ¿me perdona?

-te perdono todo

Las palabras sobraban, nuevamente se entregaron a un nuevo beso, nisiquiera sospechaban que una persona las seguia muy de cerca.

-y donde quiere que vamos?

-a tu casa – sonriendo – quiero conocer los alrededores de tu casa, ¿se puede?

-claro, pero eso si, no se despegue de mi ni un momento y si le preguntan ¿de que equipo es? uste dice "soy de los lobos y que pasa!" ok?

-ok – sonriendo.

-Suzushiro-san, donde esta Fujino Kaichou?

Masashi Takeda azotaba su shinai severamente contra su mano, ahora que más necesitaba de su ayuda la presidenta simplemente no daba señales de vida.

-salio, tenia que hacer unas diligencias y

-la vi de la mano con una chica hace un rato…una chica…muy bella – sonrojado

-hay alrededor de 2000 alumnas, ¿tenias que fijarte en la que le gusta a Shizuru?!!

-la viste como iba vestida? – Sonriendo burlonamente – no sabia que Fujino Kaichou era de las que pagaba por compañía…

-cuidado con tus palabras Takeda-kun – acercandose – tienes suerte que haya sido yo la que te escucho y no puedo asegurarte que mantenga mis labios cerrados

El capitán del club de kendo calló, no quería más problemas de los que tenía así que optó por ir a entrenar y matar las horas restantes aun asi no podia olvidar aquellos ojos esmeraldas que nunca le dirigieron una sola mirada, eran tan cristalinos que sintió una envidia enfermiza al sentir que esa mirada iba dirigida a Fujino Shizuru. Su rostro se le hacia conocido mas en todas las horas de reflexión en su sala le hicieron recordar el momento exacto en que vio aquellos ojos por primera ves.

Solo llevaba un par de horas ausente y la mayoría de los alumnos noto su ausencia, Haruka no daba abasto pero el amor de amiga pudo más sin embargo cubrir la salida de Shizuru comenzaba a ser difícil. Buscó por cielo, mar y tierra a Harada Chie y no encontro su huella en las instalaciones lo que puso una dosis adicional de estrés a sus hombros, si la morena seguía a su amiga lo más probable es que al día siguiente todos esten enterados del romance entre la presidenta y la flayte.

Las horas transcurrían con rapidez al lado de Natsuki, apenas bajaron del bus la morena tomó con fuerza su mano, dio un suspiro y comenzó a caminar con destino a su hogar.

-princesa, este es el barrio de Fuuka Unida, ve esos murales pintados?

-sip, que lindos – sonriendo

-yo ayude a pintarlos

-ara! verdad?

-verdad, gracias al lobo campeón aprendi a desarrollar la pintura y el dibujo, los diseños son mios con ayuda de Nao y Nina…

Por un momento el cuerpo de Shizuru tambaleó

-pasa algo?

-Yuuki-san y tú?

-somos como hermanas – a un vecino – que onda loco!

-son hermanas?

-es que bueno, nos conocimos en el hogar de huerfanos, yo siempre la cuidaba, a Mikoto y Yukino también, con Mai siempre tuvimos una relación de amistad entonces un día vino Midori que es varios años mayor que nosotras y nos sacó y desde ahí que vivimos todas juntas

-ahh, interesante – sonriendo – que bueno que tengas una familia después de haber pasado por un hogar.

-sip y que hay de uste?

-bueno – dandole un piquito – yo naci en Kyoto me crie con mi madre porque mi papá viajaba mucho, tengo una hermanita se llama Arika tú ya la conociste – sonriendo – ella y yo no nos parecemos mucho pero la quiero muchísimo, nos vinimos a Fuuka porque era un lugar más tranquilo que Kyoto además estaba mas cerca de Tokio…

-ahh que bueno que se vino, asi nos conocimos – mirandola

-si, ahora con mayor razón me encanta Fuuka

-¿jaja lo dice por mi?

-claro – sonriendo – ehm…Natsuki

-digame

-¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-todo lo que quiera princesa

-en este tiempo has asaltado?

A Shizuru se le caia la cara de la vergüenza pero era necesario hacerle esa pregunta, la chica de ojos rubies tenia la necesidad de ser extremadamente honesta con sus sentimientos y con sus antecedentes, debia ser de esta forma porque si de algo estaba segura era de que no negaria a Natsuki por lo tanto no queria sorpresas sobre su historial.

-cuando era mas chica pero ya me rehabilite, además gran parte de mi piña (grupo) están todos a la sombra (encarcelados)

Shizuru paró en seco pero no soltó la mano de Natsuki, no pudo evitar subir su castaña ceja violentamente…

-Ara, Natsuki! Que estamos en pleno verano y aquí en tu barrio no veo sombra por ningún lado

Natsuki la miró sorprendida, al segundo salio una carcajada de sus finos labios

-están guardados (presos) – bajando la cabeza

-Ara? son paquetes?

-están en canela (en la cárcel)

-Ara, trabajan en una cocinería?

-ah?!! Jajaja! Están preciosos! (presos)

-Ara, no me digas que eres bi – tomando su mentón – no me importa pero se que conmigo te decidirás por las chicas!

Natsuki no podía mas de la risa, como era posible…le dio un rápido beso

-están presos, encarcelados – sonriendo – canela, estar a la sombra, estar precioso es sinónimo de estar en la cárcel

-fufufu, las cosas que dije entonces! Natsuki Ikezu! – abrazandola

-ahhh!! Le tengo una sorpresa! Se me habia olvidao, me espera unos segunditos mi casa queda justo aquí – señalando una casa azul relativamente cercana – voy al negocio y vuelvo

-bueno – sonriendo

Natsuki corría con fuerzas para comprar una de las pocas rosas que había en el negocio de la población, Shizuru estaba algo nerviosa, la morena lo tenia en cuenta por eso aceleró aun más el paso pero tuvo un mal presentimiento y comenzó a devolverse. Ese lapso de tiempo fue aprovechado por alguien más, _"la oportunidad hace al ladrón"_ era la frase que mejor resumía la situación, un hombre desconocido había estado siguiendo a la pareja desde que pusieron un pie en la población, ahora, llegando de repente, colocó un cuchillo en la espalda de la princesa de Natsuki.

-paha las moneas si no queri que te tajée (entrega el dinero si no quieres salir lastimada)

-A..Ara?

-que pasi la plata guachita sino me pagai con carne porque a esta calle no entra cualquiera…

-so…soy del lobo y…

-yo tambien po! – interrumpiendo – me importa una raja que seai del lobo, crei que soy weon? (imbecil) ahora paha las moneas!!

-bu…bueno…

-asi me gusta – sonriendo – calladita y cooperando…

Shizuru buscaba su billetera cuando Natsuki la vió. Por un momento sintió un escalofrío que recorrió rápidamente su cuerpo, la rabia comenzó a inundarla y sin meditarlo demasiado se sacó las zapatillas y dio grandes zancadas para llegar en un segundo, ya detrás del asaltante simplemente puso su cuchillo contra el cuello del hombre

-las picai de choro weon! (¿te crees ladrón peligroso imbecil?) devuélvele las cosas a la mina o sino te vai cortao mierda!!!(o si no te mato)

-ca'hma (calmada) si estábamos jugando nomás

-que jugando gil! Devuélvele las cosas o te cogoteo (tajear en el cuello) de una!!!

-ya altiro tranquila, tranquila porfaa – entregandole el dinero

-pidele disculpas

Natsuki mantenía su cuchillo en el cuello del hombre, no tenia intenciones de dejarlo ir tan pronto, sus ojos eran severos, Shizuru estaba algo a shockeada pero al saberse defendida por su morena de apoco comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

-disculpa…- bajando la cabeza

-ahora raspa de acá!!! (Vete de aquí)

La morena lo empujo no sin antes darle una patada que lo dejó brevemente en el piso y de paso cortarle la ropa con un ágil movimiento de su cuchillo, el tipo salio arrancando, Natsuki tomó un par de piedras y se las lanzó, solo una llego a buen destino haciendolo sangrar en la cabeza, Shizuru permanecía en silencio algo temblorosa, la morena solo atinó a abrazarla.

-ya, ya tranquilita, ya paso – mirándola – ya paso princesa, más ratito voy a buscar a esa mierda y lo voy a moler a golpes – abrazandola

-Na…Na…Nats…

-yaa, ya tranquilita

Shizuru lloraba desconsoladamente mientras cobijada en la poca sombra que había y en una distancia considerablemente alejada Nao reía a carcajadas…

-ese fue el saludo de bienvenida Kaichou-san, despídete pronto de mi Natsuki

Continuará…


End file.
